Chapter 71
'''Secret Campus Battle: Super Popular! '''is the 71st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary While eating lunch with her classmates, Sakura asks Misaki if she is very happy now because even if Usui has left school, their relationship is still going smoothly. Misaki admits that they frequently see each other so there is no problem. Sakura and Shizuko feel at ease over this. Misaki thinks that even if things are the same with Usui, her father has come back so even if things are in chaos, right now, she ought to be happy because she never thought of whether she is happy or not. Soon, they are starting to open the café. Misaki is a bit nervous over her father who is excited to go to work. She continues to wonder if this is happiness. Then, Misaki is surprised to see Aoi beside her. She is puzzled why he won’t talk but it turns out that his voice is changing into like a boy’s. He is freaking out but Satsuki shuts him up by saying that it is inevitable because he is a boy. Sakuya asks if Aoi is someone who has a girl in his heart but Satsuki says that he is just a boy who likes cute things. Aoi notices Sakuya who introduces himself and tries to talk but Misaki keeps on threatening him to go to work. Aoi mutters to Misaki if it isn’t troublesome to work at the same place as one’s father. Misaki couldn’t answer so Aoi drops the topic and Misaki goes to work. Usui who is listening just sighs. The three idiots are jealous of Hinata’s relationship with Misaki since he is a childhood friend and they want to help Misaki, too. They ask Hinata about his relationship with Suzuna since they are always together. Hinata says that they aren’t going steady and it is just a misunderstanding. The idiots drop the topic. Then, Hinata exchange greetings with Sakuya. Hinata apologizes for being rude but he wants to have an opportunity to say that he thinks what Sakuya did is wrong for even if his friend is important, he shouldn’t have left his family. He doesn’t know what Sakuya was thinking but it is because Misaki and Suzuna like Sakuya that is why they depend on him. Thus, from now on, he should do his best in making up for his vacancy by quickly returning to his family’s side. Sakuya is touched by that. He apologizes to Hinata for making him say that and he Sakuya is really awful. “Thank you and I’ll do my best.” While Usui is busy at work, Aoi is busy whining to Misaki over his woes of unable to let go of his girly Aoipersona. Misaki has to tell Usui to put the food to be served at the side so that she can comfort Aoi. Then, Sakuya comes in and raves over the food that Usui made. He keeps on praising Usui while slapping his shoulders. Usui is already at his limit. Then, after Misaki leaves to serve the food, Usui sighs over noisy Aoi and Sakuya talking but not listening to each other. Just when Misaki is going to her break, Usui tries to talk to her but Subaru tells her that the three idiots left something. Then, Usui tries to talk with her again but Satsuki tells Misaki that Suzuna came again. Sakuya asks if Suzuna came to see him but he got scolded by Misaki that he can’t go to the eating hall. Sakuya cries over this. Aoi comments that Maki guy from butler café is also here. Honoka says that according to him, he came to study them. Usui seems to have a headache. Later on, the three idiots come back to get what they left. Hinata notices that the café is going to close soon. Inside, Hinata notices some tanzaku of paper by the counter. Subaru informs him about it being Tanabata festival soon so they are asking customers to write down their wishes on it. Hinata and 3 idiots want to write on it. Satsuki invites Sakuya to go in the eating hall to write together since there are not much customers. Aoi invites Misaki to go there together with him. Usui is left all alone by his lonesome in the kitchen. Satsuki writes about everyone in the world being happy. It made Sakuya want to change his selfish wish of returning back to his home/family one day. Misaki couldn’t think of what to write so Aoi comments that it is because she is currently quite happy. Then, Usui comes out of the kitchen to ask Misaki to help her carry the dishes. Outside, while walking, he gives all the dishes he is carrying, to her and says that he is becoming lonely for she looks happy with all those other people beside her. But she totally doesn’t seem to notice it that he became more hurt, and lonely that he wants to cry. Misaki exclaims why he is saying it there. He asks if she wants him to say it in front of the others. She calls him an idiot. He asks if she wants him to say it to people on the street or in front of her house. Blushing Misaki tells him not to say anymore for he already knows what she meant. Touching her face, Usui asks if he knows, Misaki can be shy then after, resist but if it isn’t like this, then it would be very difficult to cross with her line of sight straight in her eyes. Looking at him, Misaki blushes and remembers being asked if she is happy. Inside, Aoi is defending his wish to get his voice back to the others. Honoka shows him pictures of a male model who looks like a girl = androgynous. Aoi was asked if this is what he wants. Honoka teases Aoi if his point of view is narrow to have not thought of this. Aoi is challenged if he, who is in a limited world, wants to continue on becoming an Internet idol or he wants to go to new environment to challenge himself. Aoi says of course he’ll go on a new stage and he won’t lose to his current self. So, Aoi wants to re-write his wish. Back outside, Misaki asks Usui if he is angry because in this position of not being able to move and had to carry the plates, he is punishing her. He says that he isn’t angry but he is just being difficult with. He tells her that he gave the plates to her so that she can’t escape until he is satisfied and it is to eat her. While she tells him to wait, Usui bites and licks her lower lip. Blushing Misaki angrily shouts at him not to really eat. Usui says that it is just a little bite. She shouts that isn’t what she meant and it must be some mistake. He teases her by asking if she is the one mistaken for anticipating some other meaning to it. Blushing Misaki bites her lip for she couldn’t answer back. Usui laughs as she scolds him to die hungry. Misaki thinks if this is being happy. Even if she feels vexed, but there are things that continuously change everyday, being able to feel that happiest moment, in the end, is when she is with Usui. Then, the last scene is Misaki’s wish is she hopes that these current peaceful happy days will always continue. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters